Hunter in the Night
by Star-Stallion
Summary: Something is after the Fellowship... and it is taking them down one by one...
1. Legolas is gone

DISCLAIMER- Do I look like I'm over 111? No. Do I look like a rotting corpse? No. Do I look like a man?! I certainly hope not... =) So, now that we've decided that I am *not* Tolkien, do you think I own the characters? No.  
  
Glad that we could agree on that.  
  
I have no idea where on earth this came from... I just wondered if I could actually have the guts to make some of the Fellowship a little... different...  
  
Well, looks like I do. =D  
  
FELLOWSHIP- Oh crap...  
  
I love it when they talk in unison! ^_^  
  
Read on, if total chaos is your kinda thing...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Fellowship was almost out of Hollin. It would take about another day and a half before they would pass through the Gap of Rohan, and from there, east to Mordor.  
  
At that present moment in time however, it was night time, and under the twinkling stars of Elbereth and shady covers of the trees of Yavvanah, eight of the Nine Walkers slept soundly. Frodo, the Ring-bearer, was curled up in a blanket near the crackling fire with Sam not too far away, also wrapped in a cover. Merry and Pippin slept with their heads resting on each other's shoulders, showing the deep bond they shared as cousins.  
  
Gandalf most certainly *seemed* to be asleep... though with the grey haired Istari you could never really tell...  
  
Legolas the Elf was also wandering the paths of Elven visions, though it did not look it. He was leaning against a tree that almost seemed to shake its branches, so great was its delight with the Wood Elf's presence. His eyes were heavy lidded, like someone who was still awake but very tired, and his arms were folded across his chest.  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn, turned in his sleep. He murmured something incoherent, although it sounded remotely like the word 'Arwen'. He was fine enough...  
  
The Dwarf, Gimli, lay on his side, clutching his axe tightly. If he was woken suddenly, at least he would have the advantage of having his weapon at hand.  
  
And what of the son of the Steward of Gondor?  
  
Well, he was on watch...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Aragorn... Aragorn, wake up!"  
  
Aragorn groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Boromir standing over him.  
  
"Boromir? Wha- what is the matter?" he asked sleepily.  
  
Boromir looked rather nervous. "It's just... I heard something. Out in the woods. I don't know what it was, but it sounded..." he paused, obviously searching for a word. "Evil." he said finally. "It held an air of darkness to it, and I fear that we both know what it is here for." he added.  
  
Both Men glanced over at Frodo, who was lost in the world of dreams.  
  
"It is nearly time for Legolas' watch. I am confident that the Elf will wake us if anything should concern him." said Aragorn.  
  
Boromir nodded; he had developed great respect for their Elven companion's senses, for they came in almost invaluably useful at times...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas' keen ears picked up a noise that he was certain was not normal. It was a dark sound, like the hissing of a snake, but this had screeches of owls hidden underneath it. 'Clearly', he thought, 'It is not something I would wish to find us out here.'  
  
He drew his bow and notched an arrow to the string. Stalking with a cat- like grace, he tiptoed towards the darkened depression in the trees.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked a small voice. Legolas jumped, whirling round to reveal Frodo sitting up looking at him. The Halfling's wide blue eyes looked straight into his, searching for an answer. Legolas did not wish to frighten the Hobbit with any more burdens than he had to shoulder already, yet he did not wish to lie to the Ring-bearer.  
  
"I am just going to investigate something Frodo," he explained. "Just a noise. There is no need to trouble yourself." He finished this with a bright smile, trying to convince Frodo that he was telling the truth.  
  
Frodo knew instantly that the Elf was being untruthful. The smile, although it was difficult to see in the twilight glow of the fire, had never reached Legolas' eyes. However, it was plain to see that the Elf was determined to go about whatever it was he was doing, and Frodo really had no power to stop him.  
  
"Very well..." the Hobbit trailed off. As Legolas turned to head off, Frodo called out again; "But be careful!" At this, Legolas truly *did* smile.  
  
"I shall Master Hobbit. Do not worry about me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The forest was overpowering, its dark branches reaching out for him, hoping to cling to the Wood Elf's clothes and hold him in place. The leaves trembled with curiosity... or was it fear?  
  
Above, the Moon shone like a sphere of bright silver, piercing through the canopy of greenery wherever it could, and lighting his path.  
  
Legolas still had his bow taught, ready to loose the arrow at any threat that came near.  
  
"Screeeeee..."  
  
Legolas whipped round to face where he had just come from, his bow up in front of him. He could see nothing though. He gulped, and gripped his bow tighter to stop it slipping out of his increasingly clammy palms.  
  
"Screeeeee..."  
  
He whirled again to greet the threat face on. Yet nothing stood in his path. The situation was getting increasingly terrifying and now Legolas wished that he had remained at camp. However he regained his composure, telling himself to stay alert.  
  
"SCREEEEEEE..."  
  
It was getting louder... closer... more threatening. The Elf began to breathe more heavily and his heart race, but still he held his bow up. 'But what use was a weapon,' he thought to himself, 'If you can see nothing to use it upon?'  
  
He was just pondering this as something grabbed him from behind...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo woke as the first beams of sunlight hit his face. Yawning widely, he sat up and stretched.  
  
"Good mornin' Mister Frodo!" beamed Sam happily. "Did you have a good sleep Sir?"  
  
"Yes Sam, I did, thank you." he replied. Looking about him, he saw each of the Fellowship still asleep; he and Sam were the only ones awake.  
  
Then he paused. He saw Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, and Gimli all still slumbering, plus Sam and he made eight.  
  
Where was Legolas?  
  
Frodo was hit suddenly by a tidal wave of worry. Legolas had gone during the night to investigate something... could it be possible that he never came back?  
  
"Sam?" he called shakily. "Did you see Legolas this morning at all?" He asked this because he knew that it was common for the Elf to always be awake before them and go for a walk. Sam stood and pondered this for a moment, his hand making an L-shape upon his chin.  
  
"Now that you mention it Mister Frodo..." said Sam warily.  
  
Frodo held his breath, hoping that the answer was one he would like to hear.  
  
"No." finished the gardener. "He wasn't here when I woke up. Ol' Strider won't be too pleased either; it was his turn for watch after Mister Legolas. Looks like he forgot to wake him up!" Suddenly Sam stopped, his face changing from jolly and cheerful to apprehensive. "Mister Legolas doesn't forget stuff like that Mister Frodo..."  
  
Frodo hastily unravelled himself from his blankets. "I know Sam, that's why I'm worried. He left last night to go and check something in the woods... from the looks of it, he hasn't come back."  
  
Sam's eyes went as wide as saucers at this. "Oh no..." He burst into action immediately. "Strider! STRIDER!!!"  
  
Aragorn woke bleary eyed at the Hobbit's voice. He was rather fed up of this. Then he realised that something must be very wrong for the normally quiet and shy Sam to be making this much noise. "What is the matter Sam?" he asked. Sam's shouting had woken the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
Sam was gasping from his mad dash from one side of the camp to the other. "Mister... Legolas..." he trailed off. Aragorn knew that whatever had spooked the poor Hobbit somehow involved his friend.  
  
"What, Sam?! What is wrong with Legolas?!" he asked nervously.  
  
Sam was too busy regaining his breath to answer; fortunately, someone did that for him.  
  
Frodo, wide eyed and voice quavering slightly, looked up at the rest of the Fellowship, but concentrated on the Ranger most.  
  
"He's gone Aragorn. Legolas is gone..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So... what do you think got Leggy?  
  
Something *baaaaaad* if I've got anything to do with it... =D  
  
R+R!!! =) 


	2. PLEASE READ, AUTHORS NOTE!

You have no idea how sorry I am, but I'm going on holiday tomorrow for 2 and a half weeks... I AM SO SORRY!!! =S  
  
I promise to work on my fics while I'm away, and I PROMISE to update as soon as I get back...  
  
Namaarie! =) 


	3. Aragorn?

DISCLAIMER- I do not own LOTR. I do not own the characters. I do not own the area. How ever, I do own the thing that goes SCREEEEEEE... wow. What an achievement. -_-  
  
*chokes on drink* 25 REVIEWS?!?!?! Blimey... I can't answer them all, can I? Ok, what I'll do is, I'll put my customary review replies at the *end* of this chapter... ok? ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn stood up a little too fast and stumbled over his feet. Frodo noted that the Man's face held a look of fear and disbelief on it.  
  
"G-gone?" choked Aragorn. "Where?!"  
  
Frodo was stuck for an answer. He wasn't sure how to put this delicate matter, for the Man seemed greatly distressed. Fortunately, Sam piped up and saved him.  
  
"That's just the thing Mr Strider, Sir, we don't know. He left durin' the night and never came back." mumbled the Hobbit.  
  
Aragorn was numb with shock. "He just... disappeared? Nobody heard him go, and no one heard *anything* during the night?" Frodo looked up at him.  
  
"He told me that he was going to investigate a noise that he heard," said the Hobbit. "He said that he would be back in a while and not to worry, so I just..." he trailed off.  
  
"So you just what, young Baggins?" asked Gandalf gently.  
  
"I just went back to sleep!" cried the Hobbit. "He told me that he would be fine, and I thought... I thought..." He couldn't find words to express what he felt. Hot stinging tears filled his eyes as he reflected on the fact that if he had just stayed awake, maybe he would have heard something and Legolas wouldn't be... wherever it was he was now. He felt a strong muscled arm wrap round his shoulders, and turned to see Gimli.  
  
"Don't worry lad," growled the Dwarf in his deep gruff tones. "We'll find the little tree lover... he always bounces back... unfortunately." he added, so as not to lead the others into thinking that he was showing concern for an Elf, of all the ridiculous things! But deep down inside, he was anxious. After all, the Elf was growing on him, bit by bit, and he really wasn't as bad as his father, Gloin, had made Elves out to be.  
  
He was jolted back into reality when he noticed Gandalf smiling at him with that old wizened air he held. "We're all worried about him too." he whispered. Gimli felt his cheeks burning and knew that he was blushing- thankfully his beard would cover that.  
  
Gandalf stood up straight and took on a manner of superiority. "We shall search for him, but we must stay in a group at all times. That is of the utmost importance."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As they wandered through the woody canopies, the remaining Fellowship was on their guard at all times. They had been searching for Legolas all day, with no clues to what had befallen the Elf. It was now getting dark, and the stars above of which their companion had sung seemed to glow less than the night before, as though they too sensed the Elf's vanishing and were saddened by it.  
  
"Legolas!" called Pippin in his warm, Tookborough accent. "Legolas, we have some apples if you care for them!"  
  
"Yes!" continued Merry. "Lots of nice, shiny, red apples!"  
  
Boromir shook his head. "Apples..." he muttered under his breath. "That Elf hardly eats anyway, what would he want with apples?!" He then returned to what his mind had been mulling over since the revelation over the Elf's disappearance that morning.  
  
"That noise in the night... could it have been that?" he wondered. If so, he felt extremely guilty; he had heard it first. If he had pressed Aragorn to take the matter further, would the Elf still be with them? "Probably..." his mind tormented. He had to help find Legolas; if not to ensure his safety, then to settle his own mind.  
  
Gandalf was leading the group, as always. He stopped in the middle of a clearing, causing the four Hobbits, who were sticking close to each other for protection, to bang into each other, much like the way they had when they first set out to Rivendell before their first encounter with the Black Rider.  
  
"What the-?!" cried Merry, and craned his neck to look at the reason why the wizard had halted so suddenly. He found it, and it chilled his blood.  
  
Legolas' bow and quiver lay before him. The string was snapped clean in two, and the arrows were scattered about the forest floor, the tips glinting in the moonlight. The leather strap on the quiver was also snapped, making it look as though it had been torn straight off of the Elf's back.  
  
The Hobbit shuddered with fear. Whatever had happened, it had not been pleasant. It was in that moment, when all eyes were on the scene before them, that the haunting melodies that stalked the night air previously returned.  
  
"Screeeeeee..."  
  
"Quick, stay close together, keep your eyes open at all times and everybody, protect Frodo! We do not want the Ring to fall into the hands of this creature..." explained Gandalf.  
  
The Fellowship quickly did as they were told; Sam, Merry, and Pippin making a protective ring around Frodo, and the others keeping a sharp eye out for whatever the monster in the night may throw at them...  
  
"Screeeeeee..."  
  
Aragorn was wary, there was nothing there... yet something had to be making this noise, and he truly did not wish to meet it. He kept his bow up, silently cursing the fact that Legolas was gone; his friend's skills would have proved invaluably useful in this situation... but then he realised- Legolas had already *been* in this situation, and never got out. He shuddered with the thought of what may have happened...  
  
"Screeeeeee..."  
  
Boromir knew that this was the sound he had heard last night. He tightened his grip on the handle of his sword. If this thing was about to attack him, by his life he wasn't going down without a fight!  
  
"SCREEEEEEE..."  
  
The noise was louder... more dangerous. Gimli hefted his axe in a defence position; he may be small, but he refused to fall to the same fate as the Elf... no matter how much he liked him.  
  
"SCREEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. The Fellowship stayed on high alert for a moment, and then slowly relaxed.  
  
"I believe it is over," whispered Gandalf slowly. "What about you Aragorn?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Aragorn? Aragorn?!"  
  
The Heir of Isildur was the second victim of the Hunter in the Night...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ha ha! Strike 2!  
  
Ooh! I think this chapter was shorter, but I kinda liked it! =D Now... who's next?!  
  
REMAINING FELLOWSHIP- *trembles* Help!  
  
So, as promised, review replies!  
  
Wanda- Did you like that chapter? ^_^  
  
Camryn Failenn- Well, we're still no closer to knowing what happened to Leggy, but we *do* know that what-ever-it-is now has Aggy too! =D  
  
carmen bloom- well, I apologise for not saying what got him yet, but I will... after a couple more vanishing acts... =D  
  
Noleriel- Yup, Legolas is down, and now Aragorn is too! Ain't I evil?! ^_^  
  
"..."- now deary, why would I kill him? I mean, am I like that?!......... Ok, *yes*, but I wouldn't do it this early in the story... oh no, you have to wait for that one!  
  
LotRseer3350- I'm glad you liked my disclaimer, I try, I really do... ^_^  
  
KnowInsight- Yeah! I can just imagine that... Legolas, wandering through the forest, heard a terrifying noise; "SCREEE!!!" He panicked. "Oh no! It's a terrible fan-girl!" Suddenly a certain author appeared in front of him. "No Leggy, I am much more... I am a FAN-AUTHOR!!!" "NOOOOOO!" screamed Leggy, as the girl dragged him away... ^_^  
  
Just me- It can't be you! This would be an R-rated fic if it was! ^_^  
  
Lefty- ^_^ Thank you for all the compliments! I'll try and keep it up! I'm glad that the Hobbits are accepted, I find them the most difficult characters to write, coz it's easy to fall into the trap of giving them all the same personalities. It's hard... Oh yeah, I LOVE angst... *Mwuhahahahaha!* =D  
  
Sassycat123- Ooh, I'll take that as a compliment! Keep reading!  
  
Elf-Girl- You *really* ought to stop reading my fanfics you know... it's bad for your health! ^_^  
  
Amananduniel Black- Nah! Legolas? "What?" Shut up... "Grrrr... -_-"  
  
Daisy- Thank you! ^_^  
  
Irish QT- The Great Star-Stallion? Oh do stop, I'm blushing! (That means continue all you like btw! ^_^) Yup, and they'll continue to go head over heels until the very last one... *Mwuhahahahaha!* Well, here's another chappy before I go... ^_^  
  
Amanda- You have the same name as me btw! I'm glad you think it's great! ^_^  
  
tiggivon- Yeah, that's why I got rid of Leggy first, coz otherwise I start to concentrate on him too much... same reason why I got rid of Aggy... yup, many a twist and turn lie ahead... =D  
  
Irish Flying Fish- I've been working on building my tension because I went on a 5 day summer school course... looks like it paid off! ^_^  
  
Spam-The-Great- Thank you! ^_^  
  
Coolio02- Was that chapter ok? ^_^  
  
Britt- The plan to go through the Gap of Rohan and then through to Mordor was their original plan, but then the incident with the crebain made them have to take the mountain pass of Carahdras (sp?)... I think I listen to the film *waaaaay* too much... wait, what am I saying, you can *never* watch the film too much!  
  
legolasluva- I'll keep going after my hols, okey dokey? ^_^  
  
nevfacwen- I may have killed him... I may not have. Likewise for Aggy... you'll have to wait and see... =D  
  
Lady-of-Lorien- *~* Ooh, blimey, I've gone all starry-eyed! I'm bright red, seriously! You really think I'm that good? *~* Ooh!  
  
rhonda- Here's an update for you, right before I go! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Thanks for all your lovely reviews; this is turning into one of my most popular stories yet! ^_^  
  
I'll see you all after my holidays! Namaarie!  
  
~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~ 


	4. Wizard Battles And Another Loss

**WOAH!!! I had almost forgotten about this!!! =S Ok, I apologise for my lack of updates! *dodges objects thrown* Nyah! Ya missed! *gets stunned as a pillow hits her full on in the face* What the-?! Oi! You wanna new chapter or not?!**

**Look, sorry for keeping you lot waiting- I've had important things on my mind... *takes a look at review count* O_O' _53 Reviews?!?!?!?!?! Oh my... Maybe I should go away more often... *blanches at glares and knives being drawn* I'M JOKING, I'm joking! Sheesh, some people! I'll reply at the end of this chapter, ok?! ^_~ So, sit back, relax, and enjoy... or rather, hang onto the edge of your seat again by your bare fingernails as some of you are prone to doing..._**

**Disclaimer- Not mine unfortunately. I'd love to own it, but it's a little too expensive to buy the rights... if you sued me you'd only get a Legolas pencil-case, a ROTK writing set, 2 50pence postcards of Legolas, a TTT Top Trumps card game, a Legolas/LOTR ring binder folder and 3 posters of him anyway... oh yeah, and some fluff under the bed... THAT'S IT!!! And I suppose you could have my little bro too but I don't think Mum would be too happy about that... =S**

~*~*~*~

"How?!" cried Merry desperately. "He was right here, we were together! This makes no sense! How did none of us notice him being taken?!" Hot tears were dripping down his cheeks; he had come to care deeply about both the Man and Elf, two of his protectors, and now they were gone, taken by this fearsome thing.

"Hush Master Meriadoc, hush," soothed Boromir, putting a strong arm around the Hobbit's shoulder. "We'll find them... we have to."

In truth, this grief that nested deep inside the Man of Gondor was on the verge of ripping him apart. He now *knew* that it was the thing he heard; and it had taken both of the missing companions. A voice inside his head tormented him; "It's all your fault... you let them down... you've failed them, and all the others... you miserable excuse for the Steward's son..." 

Gandalf looked up, straining his eyes to see through the thick wall of trees. Through the woods, he was able to pick up a barely perceptible image. A dark shape slowly shuffled through the undergrowth, struggling as though dragging a dead weight behind. Its back was bent in more than exertion; as it passed through a shaft of moonlight the wizard could see the bumps and lumps of the creature's spine as they attempted to push through its skin. Hideous gnarled fingers twisted around its prize; a certain future King of Gondor.

"All of you head back to camp, and for Eru's sake stay together! Do not come looking for me; this foe may well be beyond either of you two," he said, looking pointedly at Gimli and Boromir. "...and almost certainly above any of you," he added, meaning the Hobbits. "Now go!"

"Come young Master Hobbits, we'd best be going," Gimli stated matter-of-factly. The four Shire folk ran ahead, the strong sturdy Dwarf hot on their heels. As he watched them head away, Boromir hesitated. 

"Go Boromir," pressed Gandalf. The creature was getting away- he had to make haste.

"I can help you. No one should be alone, you just said it yourself!" protested the Man. He felt it was his duty as the son of the Steward of Gondor to protect and fight for those who had been taken.

"No!" cried Gandalf suddenly. Boromir started at the sudden change in temper from the old man and flinched slightly. "No," repeated the Istari, more softly this time. "Please leave. I cannot have you here. Even I do not know who this new enemy is."

The pleas seemed to have more of an impact on the young Man's heart than orders or commands. "Very well Gandalf," replied the Gondorian. He looked into the old man's deep darker eyes; dark not with the corrupt blackness of evil, but with the knowledge of a possibly grim and uncertain future ahead of him. He could only hope this was not the last time he'd see those eyes; that they would twinkle and dance like stars again soon.

He turned away and began treading the small path the Hobbits had left through the leaves.

"Boromir," Gandalf sighed. The Man looked back with slightly hopeful eyes, hoping this was his moment in which he could shine and show his true quality. The Grey Pilgrim exhaled noisily again. "Look after them. I fear they may need you before this is over. Do not let anyone try any heroics either- you must stay together."

Boromir nodded slowly and uncertainly. "Yes Gandalf," he replied wistfully. He had a new duty to undertake. The form of the wizard gradually grew smaller and smaller until being swallowed up by the dark trees completely...

~*~*~*~

Gandalf turned and drew in a deep breath. His eyes narrowed as he hefted his staff up high, swiftly making his way towards the creature...

~*~*~*~

Boromir stumbled into camp as another high-pitched wail echoed through the woods-

"SCREEEEE!!!"

Frodo was terrified. Curled up in a blanket to keep out the bitterly cold air, a gnawing dread chewed away at the base of his stomach. He knew there was something wrong... then it hit him. A great friend was missing...

"Boromir, where is Gandalf?!" questioned Pippin, his voice wavering slightly as another shriek pierced his ears. 

Boromir glanced up sadly. "He battles now, to keep us from harm and to rescue our comrades. Do not fret young Master Baggins..." Gandalf was fighting the thing, that was definitely true, yet what was happening, and who would emerge the victor, he could not say. Cries and the noises of scuffles had followed him as he tore back to camp, haunting his footsteps eerily until at last he had seen the warm glow of the fireplace before him.

~*~*~*~

The wizard blocked a vicious attack from it as slashing claws tore at him. Unimaginably pointy teeth were bared, another screech emanating from the mangled throat of the beast. Gandalf gave it an almighty strike atop its head, sending it rolling backwards towards the limp body of Aragorn lying in a heap on the floor. 

As it sat up again, it shook its head, fuzzy images swirling in front of his eyes...

Then suddenly, just as it all seemed to be going the Istari's way, it all went horribly wrong...

As those sharp teeth dug deeper and deeper into his neck and shoulder, warm blood trickled down his grey robes, and he felt it pool between his fingers before he succumbed to the warm welcome that was unconsciousness, succumbing to Legolas and Aragorn's barely known fates... 

~*~*~*~

"We shall sit here and wait for him to return," said Gimli. Pausing for a moment he added; "Hopefully with our flighty Elf and Ranger friends in tow..."

They all stayed awake that night, watching the moon ride high over the sky until the stars slowly blinked out one by one, as the golden sun began to creep over the hills, heralding the red dawn.

And they watched.

And they waited.

Yet no grey bearded Istari, nor Elf or Man emerged from the forest...

~*~*~*~

**He he he... 3 down, 6 to go... =D I understand this is a bit short, but I'm trying to get this chapter out of the way so I can get to the juicy bits... only about another 5 or 6 chapters to go...**

**Reviewer replies!**

**Irish QT****- LOL! 'The Great Star-Stallion'?! That's a bit much, isn't it?! ^_^ Not that I'm complaining... =D Yup, you truly are my devoted reader! Thanks, hope you enjoyed this, admittedly _short_ chapter- better action coming soon though!**

****

**Lefty****- Yeah, ARAGORN'S GONE!!! See, I had to get him and Legolas outta the way first because they're my favourite characters and I was worried I'd focus a little too much on them. Yeah, _if they're still alive_... he he he...**

****

**Estel Elven Enchantress****- You're mad Jo... ^_~**

****

**Jodie****- Your blood pressure?! Are you sure you should read these?! LOL, don't exert yourself deary... **

****

**Anya********Midnight****- You think I'm original? ^_^ Ooh, that's nice of you! Eh, I might not kill them... at this precise moment, I'm not so sure... =D Hey, if you like death, I killed Legolas in a rather nasty way in my recently completed fic 'A New Shadow'. You might like to check that out... ^_~ Thanks for your review! **

****

**Kawaii Elf Girl****- WOAH!!! Alright girl! Sheesh... THE FLYING HAMSTER OF DOOM!!! **LOL I love that! I'll be honest with you- I'm taking you up on your advice, you know, for the plot ideas. Eeep, not my plot device!!! *tugs hard on plot device* I NEED THAT!!! *yanks it outta Elf Girl's hands* MINE! I mean, if you want your love back, you'd leave it ALONE and let me FINISH!!! And I suppose you can shoot this freaky thing when I'm done too... ****

****

**Lady Lenna****- Thanks! Like I said, sorry for not updating soon! =S And they might be dead... might not be... I honestly haven't decided yet...**

****

**Coolio02****- Thanks! ^_~**

****

**XM6****- Good question! I'd like to know that myself... this isn't quite finished yet btw... O_o'**

****

**Eowyn Greenleaf****- _A baby dragon_?! You know what? I'm not even gonna ask... thanks!  **

****

**SailorGirl4****- You disturb me with the whole "eat a crayon" thing... would you really do that?! Oh boy, you must have gone through Crayola's entire stock waiting for me to update this... =S Sorry! No, screeeee isn't a real word- I made it up! I couldn't think of or find the right word to describe the noise in my head, so I though, "I know, I'll use a new word that'll let people have their own ideas!" So that is how Screeeeeee came about! ^_~ **

****

**Darcy Took****- Eeep, sorry Darc!!! =S Thanks for your review!!!**

****

**Menthol****- I'm back! And I've been on another 2 holidays since! *blushes deeply* =S Sorry! **

****

**ElizabethBlack4****- Woah Amy! That poem is just sadistic! And not to mention weird... lets show everybody else!**

**Right, Amy just wrote this for no apparent reason in her review...**

_When one of the fellowship keels over and dies  
  
the other one looks for the killer dies  
  
when another of the fellowship keels over and dies   
  
the other one looks for the killer and dies  
  
and we'll never no what happenned  
  
cos Amanda's pure evil!_

**There's no need to be like that!!! I'm not evil!... erm... well, not PURE evil anyway... ^_~******

****

**Elvan Oracal****- Ooooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! ^_^**

****

**Shadow Lancer****- Thanks!**

****

**Sparrow Greenleaf****- Ah, lilies and roses for our missing two! Well, three now... he he he... =D**

****

**Shadowwill****- I have to admit, everybody should thank you for reminding me this existed!!! So THANKS!!! I'm sorry you felt hurt... ='( It's not my fault! ... ok, well, it _is_, but you know what I mean!   **

****

**Starlit Hope****- Thanks! Your new name is cool too btw! ^_~**

**So, R&R!!!**

**_~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~_******

****

****

                


	5. Promise Broken

**Woah... I wonder how many people are gonna kill me for not updating soon?! I'm sorry!!! I saw ROTK yesterday, isn't it just _the best movie EVER?!?!?! This is one of the most complicated stories I've written- I normally only work with Aragorn and Legolas, (and sometimes Gimli) but my two precious little guys are gone! I've never really used the Hobbits before, and certainly not Boromir, so this is a good way to get some practise in!_**

**Anyway, review replies!!!**

**Darcy Took****; Lol, thanks Darc!!! The New Chapter Dance?! ^_^ you'll have to teach me that...**

**Deana****; Ok, ok! ^_^ Here's some more!**

**Irish QT****; Ah Irish, you're too kind! ^_^ Course I don't mind that you didn't sign in! ^_~ your stories are good! **

**Alida-Fruit****; You'd be surprised! Perhaps Gandalf's way of fighting isn't the way to beat this thing... I'm glad you like it!!! ^_^**

**Starlit Hope****; Your name is very cute! ^_^ Perhaps Legolas did try to fight back... you'll have to wait and see... =) Ain't I evil?!**

**SailorGirl4****; Marshmallows you say? Might give it a try... ^_^ If you wanna read an Aragorn-+-Legolas-get-sold-into-slavery-etc-etc fic, I'm gonna write one for my series that I'm doing. It's gonna be a while yet, but it _will come! See you there, yeah?! ^_^_**

**Shadowwill****; Ha ha! Thanks! **

**XM6****; Now! ^_~ Thanks for the review!**

**Kawaii Elf Girl****; A ritual?** Woah... that's commitment!!! How do you know Legolas isn't _dead_ already?! I like the look of your story! Is it up yet? Is it gonna be in the LOTR section or is it a different thing, like, oh, I dunno, Pirates of the ******Caribbean** or an anime show or something? I don't really know as I don't really stray out of the LOTR bit! ****

**Dha-Gal****; Hello there Dha!!! Nice to see you... thanks v. much! Yeah, Lego _had_ to go!!!**

**Gabby_the_elf****; Thanks! I made Legolas go first because otherwise I would have concentrated on him too much!!! I wanna get more Hobbits into my stories, so I thought, why not this one?! That's why no Hobbits have disappeared yet... note the fact I said _yet_! =)**

**Lainfaer****; Oh, I wanna be more evil than a little evil! *goes into a huff and grumbles Gollum-like to self* I am evil, I AM, PRECIOUSSSS!!! **

**Noleriel****; Oops, sorry bout that! ^_^ We'll see...**

**Astievia****; Ok! ^_^**

**chels****; Lol, I'll tell Amy for you! ^_^ Thanks!**

**youfan****; Nice name! ^_^ YAY!!! SOMEONE SAID I WAS EVIL!!! =D That makes me _soooo happy, it does! _**

**#1fan****; Thanks! ^_~**

**Stephanie****; Ok! ^_^**

**Ok, that's it for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

~*~*~*~

Gimli looked out grimly towards the East, still not quite believing that their group had lost _three_ people in the space of two nights. He sighed. They had lost Gandalf, the leader of the Fellowship. Now they didn't know where they were, or where to go. Aragorn was second in command. They could have asked him. The young Ranger was also their healer; no matter what the injury seemed to be, serious or not, he could heal it. That was a great loss, especially if someone got hurt now.

Then his thoughts turned to the Elf. He scowled slightly. Legolas, in his book, was just the same as every other annoying flighty Elf on Middle-Earth. Then he stopped. 'No,' thought Gimli. 'No, he's not.' Legolas was a valuable asset to the Fellowship, what with his keen hearing and sharp eyesight. That was a big loss in itself, but... somehow...

Gimli shook his head. 'Friends with an _Elf_?! Preposterous...' he thought. But Legolas was still part of this group, and a good Dwarf never leaves a companion, no matter who, to die.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Boromir was talking to the Hobbits. They were scared and confused, and he was trying to comfort them.

"But _what took them?!" asked Merry, frowning. He didn't understand the mixed emotions inside, the anger, the despair, the worry..._

"That I do not know, Master Merry," said Boromir gravely. "We only know that it has to be most powerful, if Gandalf couldn't kill it."

Sam looked up at the Gondorian with wide brown eyes. "Will it come and get us Mister Boromir, sir?" he slowly asked, mouthing the question that was secretly on everyone's lips.

Boromir didn't know what to say. "Well, I... erm..."

Sam interrupted. "Do you know? After all, it got Master Legolas, and Strider, and now it's got Gandalf too..." He stopped, and looked down. "I always thought he'd be able to get rid of anything."

Pippin nodded slightly. "I did too." He started to play nervously with his fingernails. "You don't think they're... you don't think they've been..." The young Took couldn't finish his sentence, not daring to say the dreaded word on his mind.

"Dead?" said Boromir sadly. Pippin blinked, before nodding slowly again. Boromir sighed. "I don't know. I just... don't know."

Frodo had remained silent for the whole conversation. He had listened to the words intently, but now the conversation had finished, he had another worry on his mind.

In his hand, he held the Ring. It shone bright gold in the dimming sunlight, for they had stayed waiting for almost another whole day. The colours swirled and mixed in his head, dancing, twirling, and enticing him. So bright... so beautiful... he twirled it around in his fingers, fiddling with it.

"Frodo?" 

A voice suddenly drew him out of thought, and he dropped the Ring upon the floor. He looked up to see Boromir standing above him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

Frodo looked around for a minute before answering. "Yes, yes, everything is fine..." He trailed away.

Boromir nodded. As he looked down again, he saw the intense gold band lying among some brown fallen leaves. He bent down, and picked it up.

"_Boromir..." _

A seductive, soothing voice called his name. As he stared at the Ring, Boromir could have sworn that _it_ was making the sounds...

"_Boromir..."_

He raised a finger to stroke its smooth shining surface, longing for it, wanting it... could he take it?

"Boromir?!" Frodo questioned. Boromir's head snapped up, and the trance fell from around him. He was back in the forest, the leafy trees all about him, and the darkness of the night descending upon them before the pale Moon arose from its daytime slumber. 

"Here Frodo," he said, choking slightly. He pushed the Ring into Frodo's small hand. "Put it back on the chain."

The Hobbit obediently slid the Ring back onto it's sliver chain and placed it back around his neck. Boromir noticed that as the ring touched Frodo's skin, he seemed more relaxed.

As he walked away, back towards where Merry and Pippin were helping Sam to put Gandalf's things away, he silently berated himself. 'Never do that again,' he thought. 'Do not give in to temptation...'

~*~*~*~

Gimli could stand it no longer. Brandishing his axe, he rose from his seat and cried; "Boromir! I'm going to look for them!" With that, he took off...

~*~*~*~

He watched horrified as the Dwarf ran off into the forest.

"Gimli, no!" shouted Boromir loudly. Gandalf had made him promise to keep them all together! He began to run after the Dwarf, but stopped. What about the Hobbits? They couldn't be left alone, especially not Frodo. He hesitated, looking first to the thicket of trees ahead of him, then back to the four Halflings behind him.

Merry, saw Boromir's look of division, and stepped forward slightly. "Don't worry Master Boromir, we'll be fine! You go after him!" he called.

Boromir saw that he was serious. With a nod and a grim smile, he ran into the darkness of the trees...

~*~*~*~

He had been running but a little way when he unexpectedly tripped over something large and heavy in the darkness. He turned and looked down towards his feet.

He shut his eyes in despair. Beside his right foot, Gimli's helmet lay forlornly amid the leaf litter. He scrambled up to his feet and moved to pick it up, when suddenly...

"Screeeeeee!!!"

Boromir turned at the sound of thick, heavy breathing. As he did so, he caught sight of the monstrous yellow eyes, and the sharp, bloody teeth... as they came flying at him in a violent flurry...

"SCREEEEEEE!!!"

~*~*~*~

**He he he... '...another one bites the dust...' Please R&R!!! I make that... *checks plot listing* another 4 chapters to go! Nearly finished!!!**


	6. Rise And Fall

**Well, I hope you're still all awake and reading this! ^_^ Lol, I'm joking! If you _have_ fallen asleep, I'll just get my Screee-ing thingy to wake y'all up!!! **

**Review Replies!******

**Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden****; Hey, now there's an idea! =) Kill 'em all and never tell you who did it... you think I'm that evil? ... ... Yeah. **

**Astievia****; Thank you! **

**Sailorgirl4****; Ah, not necessarily _dead... but judging by the violent ways in which they've all been taken, d'ya think they'll be in top shape __if they're still living? Hmmm... I know! ROTK IS THE BEST MOVIE __EVER!!! _BRING ON THE OSCARS_!!!_**

**Dha-Gal****; 'Another One Bites The Dust!!!' ^_^ Lol!!! Ooh, thanks! This is the first time I've ever _really tried to do Borry and the Hobbits, so it's nice to know I'm getting something right! Dear Lord, __more Skittles?!?!?!_**

**Kawaii Elf-Girl****; *takes matchbox* Erm... thanks... I guess... ^.^ YOU POST IT NOW!!! I'd adore reading it! Oh yeah, are you _ever going to update To Hell and Back etc. coz I miss reading it!!!_**

**Stephanie****; Lol, thanks! ^_^**

**Lainfaer****; EVIL!!! ^_^ **

**XM6****; *sideways glance at Flamethrower of Doom* I _really_ don't wanna get burned by that y'know... ^.^'**

**Shadowwill****; O_O' Woah... scared now!!!**

**Irish QT****; Lol, nice one Irish!!! ^_^**

**Yavie Aelinel****; Ooh, hello! ^_^ Ah, you don't know if I've _killed him... of course, he might well be dead, I just don't know... well, I mean, I _do_ know but that would be telling wouldn't it?! =) _**

**Starlit Hope****; Dude!!! ^_^ Yeah, what _do_ you expect? Hmmm... **

**Menthol****; ^_^**

**Alduya****; Why thank you! ^.^ I _like_ that idea!!! =) Oh, so wonderfully nastily ferociously EVIL!!! THANK YOU!!! =)**

**Caladiel Meril W****; Actually, I've never watched an English dubbed Japanese sci-fi movie... weird, huh? Yeah, mostly Legolas and Aragorn bear the brunt of my evilness... poor guys! Thanks for the reviews! **

**So, without further ado... the story...**

~*~*~*~

The Hobbits heard the wail of triumph that the Hunter unleashed through the trees. They huddled together, terrified.

"What do we do?!" whispered Sam.

"If it comes this way, we run, split up," said Frodo, going through his strategy. "Don't let it catch you, but don't run too far, and don't come back to the camp until dawn when we know it is safe."

Without warning, a low growl could be heard from the thicket of trees ahead of them. 

Frodo darted into the trees quickly, Sam heading in the opposite direction and also disappearing. Merry was just about to reach the safety of the woods when he heard a petrified cry from behind him. He wheeled around. 

The creature suddenly lunged at Pippin, who hadn't run fast enough to escape its attentions. The Hobbit now froze with absolute fear, gaping wide-eyed as it flew towards him faster than an Elvish arrow.

"Watch out Pip!" cried Merry, horrified. He ran towards them, pushing his cousin out of the way with a hard shove. Pippin fell hard to the ground, bashing his head hard upon a jagged rock that stuck up out of the ground. Stars exploded all around him, almost filling his vision, but the last thing he saw as all faded to darkness, was brave Merry swinging his short sword wildly at their attacker... 

It was only with the red dawn that a horrified Frodo and Sam finally returned and came upon the unconscious form of Pippin in the camp. Merry was nowhere to be seen... 

~*~*~*~

Sam draped the thick blanket around Pippin. It had taken him a few hours before he'd woken up, and he had tried to tell them everything but he was talking too fast for them to really understand. They only knew that the pair had been attacked by the Hunter. The youngest Hobbit was shaking.

"Where's Merry?!" he asked desperately. "I want Merry here now!"

Frodo sat down opposite his cousin and stared defiantly into the Took's usually warm brown eyes. Now they seemed duller and more serious. The Ringbearer didn't let the other Hobbit look away from him at all.

"I know you want Merry here but there's nothing we can do," he explained. "We've lost six people over four nights. _Six_. If I could do something, I would, but..." 

Frodo trailed off, falling silent. There was no exchange between any of the three for a moment. Then Pippin's youthful face crumpled and his tearful eyes let loose their burden, the salty droplets running down his rosy red cheeks like tiny rivers. Frodo frowned sadly and moved forward, embracing his cousin in a tight hug.

Pippin sobbed heavily on his shoulder. "I miss them..."

~*~*~*~

It had been a few hours before Pippin had finally calmed down. Frodo offered to keep watch for any approaching danger whilst Sam slept, but the gardener would hear none of it.

"You need your sleep Mister Frodo," he said solemnly. He knew that Frodo was just beginning to realise the true enormity of the burden he wore on a chain around his neck; he carried the fate of Middle-Earth with him, and it was starting to wear down on him. Reluctantly, Frodo settled down into his bedroll, and shut his tired, drooping eyes. He was slumbering in minutes.

Pippin still sat beside the crackling fire, staring blankly into the flickering flames, deep in thought. Had Merry been here, he would have probably made some comment about this being the very first time his cousin had done this; but Merry was not here, and the current situation was far too serious for that sort of jest anyway.

A grim look upon his face, Sam seated himself beside the younger Hobbit. "You get some rest now Mister Pippin," he told the Took. Silently, Pippin turned away from the fire and faced him. Sam was sadly surprised to see fresh tear tracks down his cheeks.

"I won't be able to sleep Sam," said Pippin quietly. "I'll keep watch tonight..."  

~*~*~*~

It watched silently from the trees. The other two slept soundly. The youngest one, his original target, sat quietly beside a large tree, leaning on the thick roots that sprung from the ground.

It hissed quietly as it bared its crooked teeth in a warped smile. Its hands were stained with the blood of the others; it wanted to finish the job...

~*~*~*~

Rise... Fall... Rise... Fall...

Pippin hated the silence, the overwhelming sense of no other, so he had taken to watching his companion's steady breathing to keep him awake.

Rise... Fall... Rise... Fall...

He was thinking mostly of Merry. If he'd not been knocked out, could he have done something? Could he have helped Merry before anything had happened to him? What would have happened if he did? What would have happened if Merry hadn't pushed him out of the way in time? Would it be _he_ in the clutches of this creature, and Merry sitting here silently in psychological agony?

Rise... Fall... Rise... Fall...

Pippin was so caught in his mental prison that he did not notice the barely audible padding of slimy feet behind him. He did not hear the soft scratchy breathing. He was completely unaware of the creature's position behind him... until a twisted hand clamped itself over his mouth, and sank its teeth into his shoulder. With a loud "SCREEEEEE!" that echoed in the cold night air, the beastly thing dragged him limply away...

Rise... Fall... Fall... _Fall_...

~*~*~*~

**Woo, psychological... big word... ^_^ Hope you liked! Just 3 chapters to go on this fic now, so R&R and you'll be able to know the ending quicker!!!**

**Oh yeah, for any of you who were reading one of my other stories, 'Orcs', and didn't know I'd put up chapter 10, well, I have, so if you'd like to go read it, then you're obviously welcome to! ^_^ And _yes_, I know that was a shameless advertisement, but it had to be done... =) Lol! Thanks for reading this chappie!!!**

   


	7. Final Showdown

**Heylo again! ^_^ Sorry about the lack of updates, but we're talking about me here so surely you realise it's something I have problems with... ^_^**

**WOW!!! 29 reviews for _one single chapter_?!?!?! ^_^ I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! NOT LIKE THAT, BUT I LOVE YOU!!! ^_~**

**Kawaii Elf Girl****; Right you, update Fellowship of the Fleas and To Hell and Back, NOW!!! Pwetty pwease?! Wait a sec... O_O' No... you _haven't_!!! The slash bug got you too? It got my friend... it was horrible... ='(**

**Joee1****; Lol, you're not the only one! ^.^ Well, There's only a two chapters after this- surely you can wait until the next one to find out what happened to Legolas?! *thinks about what _has_ actually happened to Legolas and grins evilly* But I don't want to be telling you why... =)**

**Irish QT****; Lol, bring on the rum!!! ^_^ Ah deary, you'll have to wait and see... **

**Mellaithwen ElvenMaiden****; Oh yeah, I can imagine it... FRODO: AH!!! *sits up wildly. The Fellowship stare at him* ARAGORN: Are you alright Frodo? FRODO: *looks around* Never eat the purple mushrooms... nightmares... *falls asleep again*... Lol!!! ^_^ RANDOM INSANITY RULES!!!**

**The Noble Platypus****; Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! ^_^ **

**Astievia****; Ah, how do you know I've killed them? Of course, how do you know if they're still alive either? Hmmm... only time will tell...**

**Starlit Hope****; Lions and tigers and bears... lol, sorry, it's just that review reminded me of that line! ^.^**

**Esselar****; Cruel and heartless? Why thank you!!! =) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Darcy Took****; Thank you!!!**

**Blue Flame Angel****; ^.^ I take it you're fond of Pippin then... =S Sorry!!!**

**psycho elf****; Thank you so much!!! ^_^**

**iceheart3000****; Ok! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Kimmuryiel; ****I wonder... you'll have to wait and see what became of them... but I assure you, if I have anything to do with it, it _won't_ be pleasant... =)**

**chels****; Why thank you!!! That's one of the nicest compliments I've ever had! ^_^**

**Anarya****; Eat it from the inside?! ... ... ... EEEEWWWW!!! That's so sick... I love it!!! =)**

**     ARAGORN: You twisted depraved little person...**

**     Thanks Aggy!**

**     ARAGORN: Aggy? _AGGY_?!?! I REFUSE TO BE INSULTED IN THIS MANNER!!! I- *is hit over head and collapses unconscious***

**     Ah, blessed silence... ^_^**

**Ellie in ElfPajamas****; Thanks!**

**CaLlE****; All 3? Gee, I'm sorry... he he he... =)**

**RainbowsnStars****; Ta very much! I'm flattered that you're reading this story!**

**Dha-Gal****; LOL!!! I love your reviews... so entertaining!!! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!!!**

**Fritz Will Get You****; Thank you! *wipes away sweat-drop* Ok, here's more for you!**

**Lainfaer****; The Screeeee-ing thing? Well, it's a... WAIT! I know what you're doing there; you're trying to get me to reveal my plot!!! Ah ha; I'm not that stupid!!! I might _look_ it, but really I'm not!!!**

**Joslin****; My ideas? Hmm... well, this one was originally intended to be a Halloween fic where one of the Fellowship went a bit... _loopy_ but the others didn't know, and slowly each of them were being killed (btw, it would be the last Fellowship member you'd expect). Then I thought that was a bit too far-fetched, even for me, and then I thought of it like this... personally I prefer this version, but if anyone ever wants to see that original, I might post it some day... most of my ideas just come out of the blue though, or I sometimes watch films which give me ideas.**

**chels****; Better but Worse... hmm, that's a new one! ^_^ Lol! Ah, they may all die, but I'm not sure... it depends how bad a mood I'm in when I write the final chapter!**

**Yavie Aelinel****; o_O' OK, OK!!! Don't die on me!!! Geez... here's the next chapter!!! Lol!**

**Elemental flair****; You have a right to be worried!!! =) This is _me_ writing this story...**

**Coolio02****; Yup; bye bye Merry and Pippin!!! =) Frodo and Sam _may_ survive, but like I said earlier, it depends what kind of a mood I'm in...**

**love****; Ooh, thank you! -^.^- Tell Shadowwill that I've updated so she doesn't need to hunt me down now!**

**Yuki Hibiki****; Ok! ^_^**

**Enelya Took****; Lol!!! ^_^ Oh yeah, I went to see your website, and I really like it and everything, but when I went to look at the Drawings section, it won't come up, which is a shame coz I really wanna see them!!! Got any ideas what could be the matter? Oh, and you know what I'm going to say, hey? Ok, the initials are: U.F.A.F... aka. Update Forgive And Forget!!! I don't want it becoming a U.F.O: Unfinished Fanfic Object...**

**So, now that the formalities (or is it informalities?) are over... the chapter. Oh, just so you know, the next one is the last one! I've been changing a lot of my plans to suit me and my readers better... ^_~**

~*~*~*~

Sam awoke, blinking rapidly. It was still the middle of the night, but something inside had been gnawing away at him, telling him something was wrong. Now it was so bad he couldn't ignore it anymore.

Looking around him, the Hobbit couldn't see anything wrong. Frodo was still sleeping in his bedroll on the other side of the fire, and Pippin was still keeping watch...

Suddenly Sam bolted upright. Where was Pippin?!

"Frodo!!! Mister Frodo, wake up sir!!!"

Frodo groaned as he was pulled from a peaceful slumber. Seeing his faithful friend in such a panic however pushed aside all thoughts of tiredness.

"Sam, what's wrong?!" he asked. Sam turned to face him, and Frodo saw that his face was a picture of pure horror.

"It's Pippin! He's gone!"

Frodo gasped. The creature had come to their camp while they were asleep and abducted Pippin!

"Quick, we have to find him!"

The pair left suddenly fell very silent when a deep rumbling growl echoed through the trees behind them.

Sam stared, wide eyed into the darkness of the trees at a pair of bright red eyes that stared out at him. Frodo saw them too.

"_Sam_..." he whispered, his voice thick with terror. "_Run_..."

Quick as a flash, the two Hobbits took off as fast as they could as an ear-splitting "SCREEEEEEE!!!" echoed through the night. Suddenly the creature burst through the trees. Frodo took in its terrifying appearance and choked back a gasp.

The beast was wraithlike in appearance, but its skin was dry and wrinkly, with a mottle green colour and it crouched low to the floor. Its eyes were not normal. When it blinked, the lids of its eyes went left to right instead of up and down. Two great fangs like those of a snake sat between rows and rows of small pointed teeth, and sharp ripping claws grew from its long spindly fingers, dripping with blood.

Frodo shuddered at whose blood it could be.

The two ran as far as they could, trying to stick together. Shoving tree branches and shrubbery out of their way, Sam and Frodo headed deeper into the forest, running blindly to who knew where.

They both yelped in shock as the creature suddenly burst out of the trees in front of them with shocking agility.

"Quick!"

They turned heel and ran in a different direction until they found themselves outside of a cave. Moss covered the dark rock and clinging plants crawled up its sides, and a strange unpleasant smell issued from inside of it.

Terror made Sam's blood run cold when he realised the creature's intention. _It was herding them_. Fury coursed through him, and he drew his sword. He couldn't let _it_ get the Ring...

"Keep going... Frodo!" shouted Sam, breathing heavily. Frodo was confused, but then he saw what Sam was doing.

The young gardener stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face the beast, lifting his sword high. It seemed to him that the horrifying thing in front of him was almost... _grinning_...

He had no chance. If the more experienced members of the Fellowship had been taken down, what hope did a simple gardener from the Shire have? Darkness claimed him as the fangs sank into his shoulder, injecting a dose of a strange poison into him... 

"SAM!!!"

The creature lifted unconscious Sam with ease and began to crawl quickly into the cave. Frodo watched in horror as his best friend was dragged into the darkness. Frozen and numb, the Ringbearer found he couldn't move. He couldn't go in and help his friend...

And suddenly, he found it; that spark of courage. The people who had been caught by the wraith were his _friends_. They had willingly risked their lives for him, taken risks and possibly put themselves in the greatest danger of all... _for_ _him_.

Surely it was his _duty_ to do something in return?

Gripping the hilt of Sting firmly, Frodo inhaled sharply before following the wraith in.

In the dim light, he saw it. It dumped something in the far corner, then, almost like when a rabbit hears something very faint, it stopped, pricking up its long slanted ears. It whirled around, and then stopped stock still. The wraith glared at him for a moment, trading gazes... 

Then all hell broke loose. 

It launched itself at the Hobbit, bearing its poison-laced fangs. Frodo's eyes widened and he sidestepped, trying to avoid letting the sharp teeth sink into his neck or shoulder; areas where it would bring him down fastest.

Frodo yelled in agony as the beast's fangs scratched along the surface of the skin on his forearm. In the struggle, the Ring, still firmly on the chain, slid out from under his shirt and fell into full view of the skinny attacker.

Looking up sharply, Frodo realised that the wraith was mesmerised by the Ring. Its wide red eyes were fixated on the little golden band...

Seizing the opportunity, Frodo stabbed Sting forward with a holler. It struck the beast directly in the heart; that was assuming it _had_ one...

The wraith screeched with its familiar piercing cry as Sting began to glow blue in its chest. Slowly, the creature melted almost into dust, an unearthly wind picking up and blowing away the debris. Frodo stood silent, his own wound stinging and throbbing. He could feel the dark liquid gradually beginning to work its way around his veins.

All of a sudden, he caught sight of what seemed to be a bundle of clothes at the back of the cave. His heart leapt up into his throat when he began to think of what he might find...  

He walked deeper into the cave. The darkness was pressing in closer around him, tightening his chest and making it harder to breathe... or was that the poison?

His breath failed him as he caught sight of his friends.

At the very back of the cavern was the rest of the Fellowship, but each was pale and the dim light gave them a fearfully ghostly appearance. Bright red patches of blood stained their clothing, mostly centric around their necks and shoulders. All had blue lips and they were so still that it dawned on poor Frodo that he had to be too late to save them.

"No..." he whispered. He didn't even notice that his own skin was slowly turning whiter and that his breath was coming in gasps. 

"Oh please no; I can't do this alone!"

Tears spilling down his cheeks, Frodo walked with tiny, tentative steps towards his friends. The little Hobbit fell to his knees as the poison from his own wound started to take effect. Frodo reached out a shaking hand as the world slowly began spinning; they were all there; Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Merry, Pippin and there, closest of all to the grieving Ringbearer...

"Oh, _Sam_..." he croaked, his voice breaking. It was with those words that Frodo blacked out; the still bodies of his companions the last thing that he saw...

**Erm... please don't kill me? ^.^' *flees and hides in bomb shelter* Keep away!!! Oh, but don't forget to review...**


	8. Once More

**Hey everyone! =) Right, this chapter is quite short, but I think it wraps things up quite nicely... tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Kimmuryiel****; YES! ;-)**

**Mellaithwen****; LOL! That reminds me of something I saw on the Caption Page once... "WOAH! Hey, don't eat the magic mushrooms; you see the dancing leprechaun!"**

**Kawaii Elf Girl****; NO!!! NO SLASH!!! Just wait and SEE if I killed them all first!!! (oO.)**

**Faerlain****; LOL! Yes, it makes perfect sense! ;-) Lol! Let's hope you got the CAPS button unstuck!**

**Starlit Hope****; Yeah, I know!**

**Ellie in ElfPajamas****; Sinking... ;-)**

**psycho elf****; Ok, I won't leave off there! Can't promise they're not dead though...**

**Deana****; Yup!!! MWUHAHAHAHA!!! I love being evil...**

**Enelya Took****; I've seen your drawings and they are FABBY! ;-) You know what I'm going to say though, don't you? Now that I've updated THIS, I'm expecting one for Forgive and Forget, OK?!?! I'M DYING OF WAITING FOR CHAPTER 5 HERE!!!**

**Manders1953****; YES!!!**

**seeing-spots****; I'm sorry if this is torturing you! But look, I've updated now!**

**Coolio02****; You'll have to wait and see, won't you? ;-)**

**Yavie Aelinel****; Why ARE you standing on a stage?! Crazy FF.N world... I'm in a bomb shelter due to the fact that many reviewers DO have bombs. You're just one of the few who DON'T!**

**The Noble Platypus****; NO, that wasn't the last chapter!!! THIS is! Butterfly net attack? 8. Woah boy...**

**Anarya****; 8. You LIKE the Screeeee-y thingy?! (Look at this; last chapter and STILL no name for it!) Hey, if you want it, KEEP IT! Damned thing keeps eating my furniture...**

**Joslin****; -hands over tissue- There there!**

**Irish Anor****; LOLOLOL!!! So do you like Harry Potter too then? If you do, PLEASE review my HP fic!!! PLEASE!!! ;-) I have a warped sense of humour too; don't worry!**

**Blue Flame Angel****; Well everyone else seemed to enjoy it. Oh well, can't please everyone...**

**chels****; -blushes VERY deep red- Oh dear, I've got a lot to live up to now then, hmmm? Well, fingers crossed this ending satisfies you...**

**Fritz Will Get You****; LOL! Ooh you're cruel! ;-)**

**Noleriel****; =) Thanks!**

**bookworm14****; Read to find out!**

**a lurker****; Oh, hello! =) Well thanks for saying you enjoy this; here's an update now! LOL!**

**Golden-Gal****; Thanks! No, that wasn't the end- here's another chapter...**

**So, now that that's over... THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! –starts humming Final Countdown to self...-**

"Frodo! _Frodo_!!!"

Bright blue eyes snapped open, and Frodo Baggins found himself lying on his back, staring up at the sky. Shapes milled above him.

"You alright Frodo?"

That voice... that was-

"Pippin!"

The other members of the Fellowship were rather surprised as the Ringbearer shot up and pulled his younger cousin into a tight embrace.

"F-Frodo! Ch-choking!!!" spluttered the youngest Hobbit.

Frodo shut his eyes, the images in his mind melting away. "Oh Pippin, you're safe! Everyone's all alright!"

The others looked at each other in bewilderment. Merry was the first to speak.

"Frodo, what are you talking about?"

The Ringbearer released Pippin (much to his relief), a puzzled look on his face. "You mean, you don't remember what happened?"

"You started tossing and turning in your sleep and we were worried when we couldn't wake you," explained Merry, thinking this was what Frodo meant. "Was it a dream?"

"More than a dream," whispered Frodo. "It was a nightmare..."

Gandalf smiled at the Hobbit. "Well, nightmares are not real Frodo, so let us all go back to sleep. We have a long trek tomorrow!"

Pippin groaned loudly, much to the amusement of the others; except, of course, Gandalf. "Why all the walking?!" he grumbled aloud...

-=-=-=-

It was late that night when Boromir relieved his watch over to Legolas. The Elf noticed something in the Gondorian's stance.

"Something troubles you?" he asked as Boromir removed his shield from his back.

The human frowned. "Yes actually. I..." He trailed away. In truth, he actually felt quite stupid now, trying to explain to his companion his worries over a simple noise. It was probably just an owl that had been making all the noise. An owl with a strange hoot, but one none-the-less. But just in case... "Just keep your ears open, alright?"

Legolas looked at him quizzically before dismissing the question that was on the tip of his tongue. "Have no worries about that. I will..."

-=-=-=-

Frodo woke up again for the second time that night. He was unsure why; something just told him to, something that was important.

He caught sight of Legolas seemingly searching for something. The whole scene was vaguely familiar.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting upright. He obviously startled the Elf, who wheeled around to face him. Frodo stared as the Elf hesitated.

"I am just going to investigate something Frodo," he explained. "Just a noise. There is no need to trouble yourself." Realisation suddenly dawned on Frodo as the Elf began to turn away.

"NO!"

Legolas stared at the Halfling in surprise. Frodo scrambled out of the bedroll.

"You can't go! I- I won't let you!!!" He stood defiantly in front of the other.

Legolas frowned with confusion. "Frodo, I-"

"No! You mustn't go out there!" repeated the Hobbit.

Silence hung thick in the air between them.

"Very well Frodo. I will stay."

Frodo relaxed. The look in the Elf's eyes told him that he would keep his word.

There was no more trouble that night, and each watch passed without concern, apart from the strange noises. But, at morning light, they stopped, and the Fellowship packed up their things and headed on their dangerous quest once more.

Yet for many years after the Fellowship's time in the mysterious woods, terrifying tales were told; by mothers warning their children away from its dangers, in taverns where old men claimed to have seen a hideous monster.

Few survived going through that forest, and those that did told of having alarming nightmares in the night, and then, on waking, found that their dreams began to become reality. They were the lucky ones.

So beware the next time you walk under the seemingly peaceful boughs of the trees, and never wander in the woods at night. You never know _what_ may be lurking there, with its eyes fixed firmly on _you_...

**-=- _The End_ -=-**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


End file.
